


however flareon is the only fully evolved fire-type pokémon that cannot learn solar beam

by trioxhydre



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Minor Violence, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trioxhydre/pseuds/trioxhydre
Summary: Dumpster diving is not a school approved activity nor is getting into a fight with a senior over Pokémon.





	however flareon is the only fully evolved fire-type pokémon that cannot learn solar beam

They sat at the grey lunch table other students rarely occupied, with a sticker of ‘peanut free’ permanently glued to the surface. Headphones absentmindedly picked away at her rye sandwich while Goggles scribbled down Bobble’s answers onto his own worksheet, careful to phrase it differently so the teacher wouldn’t notice that his were copied. The only one missing from the group was Glasses who just in time, slapped his brown lunch bag onto the table and sat down in the empty seat waiting for him.

“Guys I have an emergency situation.” He paused but continued to talk before anyone else could say something. “I beat one of the Seniors in a Pokémon Showdown battle and now he wants to kill me.”

Headphones raised her head up from her food and squinted. “You what.”

“Look I didn’t even want to battle him but he insisted!” Glasses shook his head. “He told me to meet him at the back of this 7/11 for a fight later today.”

“Remember to go for the eyes!” Bobble offered, enthusiastically making a vague motion with her hands that could be interpreted as jabbing.

“What, no don’t tell him to do that,” Headphones countered. She sighed and pushed her lunch to the side and leaned forwards to look at Glasses. “Who is this senior?”

“It’s Eging Jr…” He saw Headphones’ eyes widen and narrow, telling him he really screwed up this time.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly before putting on a pensive thinking face, stirring up his anxiety even more. He busied himself with his food in the meantime while Headphones hopefully thought up a plan of action that did not result in him getting murdered behind a local convenience store by the school’s athletic team. Though then again it was just one person so maybe he could take them on, albeit poorly.

“I’m sorry but honestly? You’re going to get destroyed,” she said defeated, to his surprise.

“Iー I don’t want to die Junior year!” he shouted loudly. Heads turned towards his direction. Glasses waved at them sheepishly and lowered his voice. “Maybe I can talk him out of it.”

“Why don’t you just, not go then? It’s not like you have to fight him.” She emphasized the ‘have’.

“I kind of feel bad for beating him though,” he admitted, a little proud of his feat and even more terrified of the result. “He seemed pretty crushed when my Chatot took out his Mega Mawile… and then the rest of his team.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” A few crumbs fell out of his mouth.

“Try not to get too badly beat alright? I’d hate to have to rebuild you out of who knows how many pieces,” she added with nothing else to say. They returned to eating their lunches before the period was over.

-

“You’re late,” the gold inkling called out, arms folded and eyes glaring as if he personally had to witness his entire reputation wiped. His form was barely recognizable in the darkness of the back alleyway save for the exit sign’s glow highlighting the edges of his body.

Glasses furrowed his brow and apologized. “I usually don't come around here so I got lost on the way.”

“Fair,” he replied. Eging stepped out into a more lit up area and waved, more like beckoned, at Glasses. The light didn’t change much, but at least he could see of the other inkling somewhat more clearly now. He underestimated how dark the sky would have gotten at this point in the evening and did not want to stick around to find out how much darker it could get. His parents knew he would be here, just he told them he was going out to hang with Goggles and the rest instead of what actually was happening. It wasn’t the truth. He hated lying.

“Do you really want to do this?”

The other inkling threw a smirk his way, cracked his knuckles and shoulders. “Oh absolutely!”

Gravel crunched under each of his footsteps. Glasses paced backwards to maintain a decent amount of distance between them. It served no use, as Eging was the faster one of the duo and lunged forward. He dodged the first two blows. The third time posed as less fortunate when Eging’s fist collided with the side of his nose, drawing a speck of blood that dripped onto his white shirt.

They played tag for moments more, chasing each other up and around the walls. Glasses jerked and grabbed onto Eging’s arm on the second go, taking the available chance to knee him in the chest. The other wheezed in response, stumbled backwards, and levied himself against a dumpster.

“I didn’t know you could fight. Not too bad,” he admitted, out of breath.

Pain laced its way up the side of his face. Cold. Glasses coughed and frowned at Eging. “When you’re friends with Goggles you have to be pーprepared for anything.”

He slowed his breathing, refocusing. “You mean that idiot? Dunno why you’d need to be prepared for him!”

“Don’t underestimate Goggles!” Glasses snapped back. “Are we done? Can I leave?”

Eging pushed himself back up onto his feet, making his way for Glasses again. “Not after I do this!” He ducked and grappled onto him. The change from ground to aerial position disoriented his perception as Eging slung him over his shoulder like a couple of grapes. He thrashed in an attempt to escape his hold, but it proved fruitless as Eging tossed him into the dumpster.

The smell of trash overwhelmed his senses and only added to his resolve to grab onto Eging’s jacket and drag him into the industrial sized garbage bin too. Luckily and unluckily for him, it worked, and the other inkling toppled onto him, stuck in shock.

Both of sit in the trash for what seemed like half an hour before Eging started to laugh. Glasses couldn’t help but laugh along. The entire situation went from one hundred to zero. He anticipated to be beaten to a pulp, not to sit in pulp or whatever the stuff he was on.

“God this is so stupid.” Eging clambered tiredly off of Glasses into more trash. “I’m sorry about punching you in the face.”

“Well you better be. I think you broke my nose,” he remarked while pinching the bridge. “Wait where are my glasses.”

He shifted in an attempt to search through the garbage with haze. A distinct cracking sound came from under Eging and his soul stiffened.

“Oh whoops.” The other inkling fished under his spot and pulled out a crushed up pair of glasses. Glasses’ soul shattered too. “Hey don’t worry, I’ll buy you new ones as an apology.”

“You’re suddenly being nice to me. Is this another ploy?” Glasses questioned.

“Nah I’m actually genuinely sorry. I shouldn’t have even gotten mad at you in the first place for beating me. Chatot is pretty cool now.” Eging straightened out the destroyed frames the best he could and placed them back onto Glasses. “Although losing in front of Emperor was super embarrassing.”

“We’re literally sitting in trash right now though…”

“That too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Yails for the crackship generator or else this garbo would never exist


End file.
